Egg Moon
Also see Guide:Egg Moon Strategies To the right - the moon while the Egg Moon is active (however, it will also retain its phase) The Egg Moon is a Pre-Hard Mode, post-Skeletron event that can be initiated by consuming the Unholy Egg (Dropped from Corrupt Bunnies/Crimson Bunnies with a 1 in 1000 chance once Skeletron is defeated) It is an event that provides great loot, but is very difficult. In all, it has 10 waves. The player must kill ALL enemies in ALL waves. All enemies in the event resist lava. Despite its relation to Easter, it can be summoned at any time of the year, not just Easter itself. Dying will end the event. Once the event is complete, the Egg Hunter NPC can spawn as long as a vacant house is available. Easter Eggs are dropped from every enemy in the event, and can be used to buy his items or as food(they heal 120 HP and grant the Happy buff for 20 seconds) Alternatively, the Egg Moon will spawn with a 1 in 6 chance every night on Easter if Plantera is defeated. Wave 1 6-16 / 8-18 enemies in maximum The main Enemies of the event are Diseaster Bunnies. They act exactly as they do in the 3Ds version, however they have higher stats. They have 110 / 220 HP, and 30 / 60 DMG, and 6 DEF. Living Eggs are less common, and have less health, but higher damage. They can also fly and pass through blocks. They have 80 / 160 HP and 32 / 64 DMG, and 2 DEF. They appear as a cracked Lepus Egg. They don't resist knockback. Wave 2 10-20 / 12-24 enemies in maximum The first Bunny Warrias appear on this round. They have 140 / 280 HP, 30 / 60 DMG, and 4 DEF. They are slightly more common than Living Eggs. They act like Diseaster Bunnies that use a Rabbit-Routed Claymore and Bunny's Blocker and can break doors. They stop for half a second when they get hit without being blocked. They can block slower ranged attacks with their Bunny Blocker, which reverses them towards the player and makes them deal no damage to the bunny. They cannot at all block High-Velocity Bullets until Plantera is defeated. Bunny Gunnas appear on this round too, but rarer than Living Eggs. They have 120 / 240 HP, 12 / 24 DMG melee, 32 / 64 DMG ranged, and 2 DEF. They stop for a quarter of a second when they get hit. They have a gun and act like Goblin Archers that jump more, but they shoot three crystal bullets out, use a Hare Shot, a weapon they drop with a 0.25 / 0.5% chance. They do not drop Crystal bullets, despite the projectile's shot appearing as them. Bunny Berserkas will spawn in areas near water. They are very, very rare, but have high stats. They have 150 / 300 HP, 44 / 88 DMG, and 9 DEF. They are very slow, but they deal a lot of damage. After some time of walking, they will stop and attack the floor with their hammer, dazing every player for 10 seconds in a 40-block radius. They completely resist knockback. Wave 3 12-24 / 18-36 enemies in maximum Wave 3 takes everything the player knows so far and makes it harder. Crowd control becomes more difficult, as spawnrates surge. Wave 4 15-29 / 22-43 enemies in maximum (The Bunny Probe will always be the last one of these enemies in round 4, 5, 6 and 7) In Wave 4 once all enemies are beaten, the Bunny Probe Miniboss spawns. It has 2800 / 3640 HP in total, 45 / 92 DMG, and 11 DEF. It starts by hovering into the sky. While it is alive, Boss 4 will play. The Bunny Probe will shoot lasers at the player that go through blocks. It starts off shooting them with a average-ish delay, but this delay gets smaller as the boss loses health. Once the miniboss gets to 75% HP, it will shake a little, then shoot a beam down that deals 90 / 180 DMG, acting like the Martian Saucer beam. The Bunny Probe drops a Beam Rifle with a 25% chance, 10-20 Fragments Of Easter with a 100% chance, 2-4 / 4-8 easter eggs with a 100% chance, and a Bunny Blazing Blade with a 20% chance. Wave 5 19-42 / 23-39 enemies in maximum Giant Living Eggs will begin to spawn, slightly more common than the Bunny Berseka. They have 120 / 240 HP, 45 / 92 DMG, and 4 DEF. Mad Hunters will spawn, too. They are slightly less common than Living Eggs, and they are unique because every time they hit you, they will steal some of your Easter Eggs(if you have any.) They will run away if you have no eggs left. Killing them gets you extra Easter Eggs. They have 140 / 280 HP, 30 / 60 DMG, and 4 DEF. Mad Hunters act like the normal Fighter AI. Wave 6 23-45 / 29-57 enemies in maximum Similar to wave 3, but for the later rounds. Wave 7 26-51 / 35-70 enemies in maximum Enraged Hunters will begin to spawn. They are less common than Mad Hunters, and instead of running away, they will kick you to death. They are also slightly faster and they ignore half of invulnerability frames. Enraged Hunters have 140 / 280 HP, 43 / 64 DMG, and 2 DEF. Wave 8 32-62 / 36-72 enemies in maximum A new miniboss, the Bunny Choppa, spawns when the Bunny Probe is beaten. It has 3200 / 4160 HP, 50 / 100 DMG, and 13 DEF. It can go through blocks and shoots twin lasers in a three-round burst from its two machine guns. These lasers can go through blocks. It will also shoot grenades out of its two grenade guns. It acts like a Flying AI enemy. The Bunny Choppa can drop a Bunny Choppa Key with 25% chance, a Grenade Gun with 20% chance, and a Laser Assault Rifle of Easter with a 10% chance. Wave 9 36-72 / 44-84 enemies in maximum Wave 8,but now 2 Bunny Probes and 2 Bunny Choppas spawn at the end and with more intensity. Wave 10 37-73 / 45-85 enemies in maximum This round is the same as Wave 9, but with higher-grade enemies and the final boss of the event at the end, Lepus, Bringer Of Diseaster. The boss acts like it does in the mobile version, but has 9000 / 10,800 HP, 60 / 120 DMG, and 14 / 16 DEF. The boss also inflicts Dazed for 20 seconds to any player on the ground when it jumps, and becomes faster as it loses health. In expert mode, 5 player-damaging Grenades will shoot out of the boss every 10 seconds. These seconds become shorter as the boss loses health. Lepus has one new drop: Egg Of Endless Easter. It always drops in Lepus's expert mode treasure bag all of the time, along with all weapons from other bosses in the event with a 10% chance. The Egg Of Endless Easter will make the Easter event go on endlessly. Post-Plantera If the event is fought Post-Plantera, all enemies and bosses are buffed accordingly: Normal enemies have 2x HP, 1.5x defense and 2.5x damage. The amount of enemies that spawn each round is buffed by 1.25x. Lepus now has 40,000 / 60,000 HP, 145 / 200 Damage, and 36 DEF. It can also jump much further and breaks any blocks in its way while it is jumping. 2/4 dynamites will shoot out of it and onto the player every time it finishes jumping. Bunny Probes now shoot more lasers faster. They now have 10,000 / 20,000 HP, 150 / 240 damage, and 20 DEF. They also rain grenades on the player when near them. Bunny Choppas now shoot lasers all around themselves every time they're hit with a 25% / 50% chance. They can also do a slower/faster version of the EOC's expert dashes. They now have 17,000 / 29,750 HP, 175 / 260 damage, and 30 DEF. A new enemy, Bunny Snipas, can spawn. They have 300 / 600 HP, 0 DEF and 0 Melee damage and do not move apart from running away if near to the player, but they shoot with a Hare-Braced Sniper Rifle a high-velocity bullet laser that deals 190 / 230 DMG and bounces off walls. Bunny Warrias can now also block High Velocity Bullets. Category:Events Category:Pre-Hardmode